Truth Or Hare
by Falconlobo
Summary: i don't own Foster's Carole King Or The Song I Feel The Earth MoveThis Is a Humor Romance Fic with Frankie And Herriman With some Mac And Bloo Humor as well


Truth Or Hare By FalconLobo Rated T for Teens to be safe

I don't own Foster's, Carole King Or the song I Feel The Earth Move

Here is a Frankie Herriman Humor Romance Fic with Some Mac and Bloo Humor as well

Bloo Said "Maaaccc Cooommmmeee Onnn I waaanntta Play a game of Truth Or Dare!" "Bloo we need at least two more to play with us or it will just be us going back and forth!"

He went on to say "Hey there's Frankie and Mr. H. how about them?" Frankie said "how about them what?" "Indeed Master's Mac and Bloo what is going on here?" Said the rabbit to the Blue blob and young kid wondering indeed what was going on.

"Oh nothing much" Bloo said "we just wanted to know if you wanted to play truth or dare with us." "Mac said I mean if you two want to that is." Frankie said "okay sounds like fun how about you Mr. H?"

Herriman thought to himself "if I have to tell the truth I might have to expose my feelings toward Frankie, but if I get dared maybe somebody would dare me or her to kiss one another." So he said "I've got nothing better to do so okay I'll play too."

"Good" Mac and Bloo said "Mr. H. you go first." Frankie said "wait there are only us four so maybe Mr. H. should truth or dare you two together?" "Okay they both said on with the game."

Mr. H. said "truth or dare Master's Mac and Bloo?" "Uh truth" they said. "Okay" the rabbit said "are you two still crushing on Ms. Frankie?"

They both said "we got over that awhile ago I mean we are only 5 and 8." "Okay now it's our turn and we call a time out to discuss our plan of attack."

They went to the bathroom to discuss the plan "Well Bloo what do you think?" "What do I Think About what Mac?" "Come on Bloo isn't it obvious?" "Huh?" "what's you talking about Mac?"

"I think Mr. Herriman likes Frankie." "What are you nuts? What makes you think that?" "Bloo why else would he ask us if we still had crushes on Frankie?"

Bloo said "do you think he was jealous and that's why he was out to get me before because we had crushes on her?" "Yup I think so and here's what we're gonna do." Mac whispered the plan to Bloo.

Then Bloo said "Oh this is good really good who says the old Blooster can't pull off a good deed once and a while?"

Frankie had gone up to check on them with a listening device and heard the plan so she had her own plan in store then went back to the Foyer before they got there.

Mac and Bloo Went Back To The Foyer and said "we're ready and we dare Frankie to play the Guitar and Sing." But, little did they know, Frankie could sing and play the guitar very well.

So she got her Guitar from her bedroom came Back To The Foyer and said "okay but I get to choose the song."

She chose I feel the Earth Move by Carole King and all three guys were amazed at how well she sang and played her guitar. "Okay we think we'll just call it quits and let Frankie Finish the game."

"Man" Bloo and Mac thought "I thought she would switch to truth and say if she liked Herriman or not who knew she could sing and play the guitar so well?"

Herriman said "you were really good but now let's finish the game." Frankie said "Truth or Dare Herriman and I Think I will pick for you since I am the last one to go." Herriman "gulped" now was the moment of truth or dare.

Frankie said "I dare you to skip your turn" then walked away. Herriman fell to his knees and sulked about his bad luck. "Perfect just perfect" the rabbit said "I didn't get to kiss her or tell her I love her."

Then Frankie came Back To The Foyer, pulled him up, and kissed Herriman on his lips and said "ya just did ya crazy rabbit ya just did."

Herriman said "I love you Frankie and that's the Truth." "I love you too Mr. H and I Dare ya to kiss me again."

"With pleasure" the rabbit said kissing her once again and Finding himself being kissed back by Frankie with tongue and with him kissing her with his tongue as well he now knows the truth is in dare.

The end


End file.
